Isabella and Meredith Volturi
by BVB.Fallen.Angel51
Summary: REWRITE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this story's plot. Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**Summary: When Alec and his twin, Jane was changed, they forgot about a very important young girl. Bella was lonely and isolated herself. One night while walking down an alley, she meets Maria, who changes her. Bella was only 11 ½ years old at the time, meaning she was an immortal child, a very powerful one at that. Bella was 'raised' thinking that her parents threw her away, so the 'lovely' Maria, the vampire, took care of her.**

Chapter 1

BPOV (Somewhere in the past, the night the twins disappeared)

I have been waiting for Alec and Jane for awhile now. It was starting to get dark, and if I didn't move soon, I'll be stuck in the dark.

**3 hours later**

They still weren't here, so I am just going to go home. I'll ask them about it later on. When I arrived home, Mr and Mrs. Andrews (Jane and Alec's parents) were in the living room. Mrs. Andrews was sobbing into my mom's dress, muttering "they're gone" the whole time. "Who's gone, Mrs. Andrews?" I asked politely. When she saw me, she just sobbed louder. "A-A-Alec and J-Jane." She cried.

I felt my whole body go cold. Are they dead? Will they be okay? "W-what happened?" I choked. Mr Andrews put his hand on my shoulder. "They burnt 'em, miss." He whispered softly. I turned around, gave him a quick hug and stormed outside.

The people have always thought that the twins were evil. Stupid people.

****Three Months Later****

Oh boy do I miss my kind of boyfriend and his sister. They were my only true friends. Now since they're dead, everyone has been avoiding me like the plague. I sighed when I saw Meredith and her friends walking over to my table. "Oh, look, it is the ugly duckling! She thinks she's a Swan, but she just 'aint worth one!" she sneered. Okay, that sounded really stupid, what she just said.

I sighed loudly. "Where are your brains this morning, Mer?" I asked her. Her eyes softened a bit at her old nickname that I gave her two years ago when we were still best of friends. She shrugged. "Guess they left with the Twins." She said softly, pulling me in a hug when she saw my tears. "Bellsie?" she asked. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me? Do you want to sit alone with me?" she asked softly. I smiled and hugged her again.

Finally school was done. It was winter so it turned dark early. I decided to take a different route today, through the alley I met the Twins. I have been walking for quite some time when I felt eyes on me. It sent chills up and down my spine. I always liked to imagine things, wishing they were true. I was also very intelligent.

"Hello, young one." Said a melodic voice from behind me. I spun around. There stood a beautiful pale lady, beautiful hair. Her eyes were a piercing red, they scared me a bit. "H-hello." I answered back. "What, may I ask, are you doing alone out here at this time of the night?" she asked me. I bit my lip, but decided to tell the truth. "I was just walking through this alley, trying to remember my dead friends, Alec and Jane." I said softly. Her eyes widened. "Volturi?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "No, ma'am, Andrews." I corrected. She smiled hugely at me. "Yeah, I know him." She said. Know? I thought they were dead. "What is your age?" she asked me. "I just turned eleven five months ago. And you, ma'am?" I asked her. "Two hundred and nine years." She said proudly. I looked at her dumbly. She laughed a beautiful laugh.

She didn't answer me, instead, she walked over to me and whispered into my ear. "Please don't scream. This is going to hurt, miss." Then she bit, actually bit into my neck. All I can remember then is pain. Lots of pain.

****3 days later****

Finally, the pain ended. I opened my eyes, the beautiful woman from before in front of me. "Welcome to your new life, Miss Isabella Swan Vampire." She smirked at the word 'vampire.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this story's plot. Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**Summary: When Alec and his twin, Jane was changed, they forgot about a very important young girl. Bella was lonely and isolated herself. One night while walking down an alley, she meets Maria, who changes her. Bella was only 11 ½ years old at the time, meaning she was an immortal child, a very powerful one at that. Bella was 'raised' thinking that her parents threw her away, so the 'lovely' Maria, the vampire, took care of her.**

Chapter 2

BPOV (Present time)

It's been over three hundred years since I was changed. We found out that my gift was very powerful. I had a mental and physical shield, I also had the ability to copy powers from vampires just by touch. It hurt every time, though. At this time I had millions of powers.

One of the most awesome guys of Maria's army were Jasper, an empathy, and Peter, but they had escaped some time ago. How I missed them now. Maria always told me that I was her daughter, but I never believed her. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte told me the truth. Charlotte was like a mother to me. Maria isn't.

"Bella!" Maria called. I sighed and went over to her. "Yes, Mum?" I asked her. Her face was worried. "The Volturi invited us. They said they just wanted to check up on my coven. You are to dispose of all the newborns, maybe keep a few if you find some to keep you company. You have to be done in five hours." She ordered and walked away. I growled loudly all the way to the place where the newborns were kept.

"Hey, Mer." I greeted her, giving her a hug. After Mum changed me, I got her to change Meredith, too. "Heya, Bellsie. What's up with the growling? Mum got you angry again?" she teased. I growled at her. "No, she put me in charge of disposing all of these poor newborns. At least she said we could keep a few if we like. The Volturi invited us for a check-up. I bet she wants them to blame me and execute me instead of her." I said angrily. Mer laughed at me and opened the 'gates'.

"Hey y'all!" I greeted them happily. "I want Ashlinn, Drake and Kimmi to join Meredith outside. The rest of you stay here, with me." I ordered. Those three I was keeping. Drake, because I like him, Ashlinn because she is his sister, and Kimmi because she is an innocent ten year old. (Actually 11 now).

As soon as they all were out, I turned to the newborns. "Sorry, guys, but it all ends here. I wish it was different." I whispered. I was about to kill them, when a thought came to mind. I could transport them somewhere where they'll be no trouble! I quickly transported them all in pairs of five in different places.

All Done

I quickly made my way back to Meredith and told her in my mind what I did. She smiled and hugged me. "MEREDITH! BELLA!" Maria yelled, "C'mere you two! Time to go to Volterra!" she spat the name. we quickly ran downstairs, Ashlinn, Drake and Kimmi following us. "Listen, Mum, since Ashlinn and I look so much alike, we'll go as actual twins. Meredith and Kimmi are siblings. Drake's Mer's mate. F.Y.I. I saw it happening, they're gonna mate!!! Isn't it cute?" I asked. Maria rolled her eyes and I transported us to Volterra. Since we're human drinkers, we can't interact with humans.

"Hello, um, Gianna?" I asked questionly . She smiled and nodded. "We are here, Aro called for us." Maria said icily. I glared at her. "That 'aint no way to speak with her, Mum, she's important to the Volturi." I said softly. She ignored me.

Gianna led us down some hallways until we reached large wooden doors. She pushed it open and showed us inside. Inside, there were three thrones with three old looking vampires on it. There was also others, which were probably the Guards and Wives.

We stood in formation: Maria in front, flanked by Ashlinn and me. Behind us were Meredith, Kimmi and Drake. "Ah, Maria, nice to see you, my dear." Aro said happily. He looked like a teenager on crack or something. "The same to you, Aro. Marcus, Caius." She acknowledged them. They nodded in return. Aro looked over us 'kids'. "Ah, you have been naughty, haven't you?" Aro asked. I looked at Maria questionly, but then I remembered the armies that she had created. I looked at her with disgust.

"What do you mean, Aro? My mum didn't do anything, except war, of course." I asked. Maria glared at me as I mentioned the wars. Aro rolled his eyes. "How old are you, child?" he asked. I thought it over for a minute. "Three hundred and twelve." I said boredly. His eyes widened. "Hmm, from where do you come?" he asked me. **(AN: I just picked a random place, I don't really know where they were changed.)** "In England, Bibury." I replied. There were a few gasps. "Interesting." Aro mumbled to himself. "Did you, perhaps, know Alec and Jane Andrews?" he asked me. I could feel pain coming over my face, so I turned around and hid my face in Meredith's shoulder and dry sobbed.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked him through my mind. "You just did that?" he asked out loud. I just nodded and turned around again. "Why did you want to know if I knew any of them? What's it to you?" I asked coldly. "Just wondering." Was his reply before snatching my hand. I instantly screamed as the familiar pain entered my body from when I copy a power. He instantly let go and stepped away. "What's wrong with her?" A worried voice asked. It sounded somewhat familiar.

"Mer!" I gasped and she came running towards me. Maria tried to hold her back, but this time Mer didn't take her crap. She ripped 'mum's' hand right off and ran to me. "Shhh, shhh, It's gonna be okay Bella." She kept repeating. A few other people soon joined in with trying to comfort me while Mer explained to them.

"You see, Aro, every time she touches one with power, she instantly coppies it. She gets a burning sensation, much like your guard member's power, but ten times stronger. It lasts about ten minutes." She explained.

After about seven minutes the pain stopped. I was in two peoples armes. I looked up and saw Mer and one of the Guard holding me. He looked like Alec…….

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this story's plot. Everything else belongs to S.M.**

Chapter 3

As soon as I saw the Alec-look alike, I jumped up very fast, even for a vampire, grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her back so we were standing beside our Mum and growled at him. Mer gave me an annoyed look. "What?" I asked, taken aback from the force of her glare. She growled in response. "What the hell, Mer?!" I yelled at her. She has never before growled at me. "That boy is Kimmi's, dimwit!" she hissed. My eyes widened. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I defended myself. She just shrugged.

"Hmm, seems like your children fight a lot, eh?" asked Caius asked, chuckling softly. Maria glared at him. "Bella, dear, would you be so kind and explain all of you and your friends' gifts and introduce them?" Aro asked. I nodded. "This is Meredith and her mate Drake. Meredith has the power to imagine something, anything, and it'll appear. Like for instance she pictures a certain phone and it'll appear. Drake's power is mind reading. This is Kimmi, and her power is to make people do what she wants them to by looking them in the eye. This over here is my 'sister', Ashlinn. Her power is to be able to speak to animals so they could help her or wouldn't run away from her. Mum has no power." I told them, proudly.

"And what is your power?" Jane's look alike asked. "Oh, my main powers are physical and mental shields, the ability to control the elements. Oh and just to let you know, there hasn't been gifts like to control the elements before.

"Then I can shape shift into anything. Like a rabbit or human. With the shape-shift I get the smell of what I change into. I can also change into a werewolf, and really seem like one. And you all know obviously about my powers to duplicate gifts." I said happily. Aro's face brightened.

"Wonderful!" he sang happily. He explained most of the Guard's he looked over to Mum, his face looked disgusted. "Now, Maria, since it's against the law to create immortal children, seeing as you have six of them, you must be punished. Felix?" he asked. A big bulky man came over to us and grinned. In a move as fast as lightning, he grabbed Mum and started ripping her apart. "MUM!" I yelled, horrified. "What the hell are you doing to her you asshole?!" I cried at Felix. When he didn't answer, I was furious. I could latterly feel my eyes darken.

"Bell, don't!" Mer yelled as soon as she saw how angry I was, but it was a little too late. I glared at Felix, and whispered "pain". The force of my pain was three times worse as what Jane's are. After I stopped torturing him I looked over to see my Mum burning. They killed her! I was about to attack when I was sucked into a vision. **(In italics)**

_(In a few weeks' time) I was running hand in hand with one of the Guard members, others following, on my way to a mission. We have been alerted that a human knows about us. We were heading to Forks, Washington._

I gasped as I came back to reality. I looked at Felix. "Sorry, Felix." I muttered. He nodded. I looked around all of the Guard. My eyes settled on the same man in my vision. He was beautiful. "Aro, who is that man?" I asked him, pointing to the man. Aro smiled. "This is Demetri, he's a Tracker. Why do you ask, my dear?" he asked suspiciously. I shrugged and turned to Marcus. I opened a mind link with him.

"Marcus, this is Bella. Could you please tell me what my relationship with Demetri will be like?" I asked him. He nodded and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Brother and sisterly bond." He answered. "THANKS!" I replied. "What'll our relationship be like?" I asked. "Father and Daughter." He replied. "Can I call you Dad?" I asked shyly. He smiled and nodded. (CLOSING THE MIND LINK).

Aro was confused with me and Marcus smiling at each other. I suddenly got the urge to hug my 'Father'. Sensing my silent question, Father nodded. I ran as fast as I could and hugged him. Everyone looked shocked. I sighed. "Marcus and I have a Father Daughter bond. And I have a bond with Demetri, too." I said the last part softly. He looked at me, asking a silent question of what. "Brother and sister." I said happily. He grinned and gave me a hug. With a jolt I realized when I touched the both of them, I didn't wince in pain, yet I had both abilities.

"C'mere!" I called, looking at my family. Ashlinn, too, had the same bonds as I to Demetri and Father.

We all got to know each other for the rest of the night.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please Review!!!**


	4. REWRITE CHAPTER ONE IS UP!

Hello :D I just wanted to say that chapter one of my rewrite of the story Isabella and Meredith Volturi is up! It's under the name: Isa and Meredith

Here's a sample:

**Chapter One**

The air was cold, biting into my exposed skin as I hurried through the woods. A loud crash made me pause, and I looked around for the sound. I saw a red flicker, and to my horror I saw it was fire. Nervousness churned in my gut as I moved a little bit closer. _Something doesn't feel right._

"BURN THE WITCHES!" an old man screamed, startling me. "LET THEM GO TO HELL AND BURN FOR ETERNITY!"

Many cheers followed this man's shout, and at once I knew what was going on.

They've found another witch.

**xxxx**

"They're gone, Becca!" Mrs Andrew wailed. "They're both gone!"

My mother had stood while I was distracted, and immediately pulled her best friend into her arms. "Shh, Veronica. Calm down, there you go. Now tell me who is it that is gone?"

"The twins!" she cried. "T-they took 'em!"

"What?" I choked out.

An icy feeling of dread. That's all I felt as I came to the realization that my best friends in the whole world, Alec and Jane Andrews, were gone.

"I'm sure they're not gone," my father said gently. "We will find them, I promise."

"That's impossible," Mr Andrew said quietly.

His wife echoed this and added, "The townspeople _burned_ them! And now my babies are gone forever!"

**xxx**

Life had no meaning any more.

**xxx**

And it was silent. The pain was gone.

I opened my eyes, and saw the vampire hovering over me. She smirked as I snarled at her, immediately standing. "Welcome to your new life," she said dramatically. _"Isabella."_


End file.
